Isolated Incidents
by Pursnikitie
Summary: Can a few isolated incidents change the course of someones life forever? Through his years at Hogwarts Draco has had to learn things the hard way. Can Willow Lupin a "filthy mixed blood mongrel" change his ways? Set both before and after war. Review!
1. Incident One:  the bathroom Conundrum

**Isolated Incidents **

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. That right belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Incident one: The bathroom conundrum

Sixth year- Moaning Myrtle's bathroom- Draco's P.O.V

I stood there head hung low, hands gripping the porcelain sink as I silently cried. The stress of what _he_ wanted me to do had finally gotten the better of me it had been a fortnight, or more since I had slept for more th en an hour a night. I grimaced at the basin, how could anyone expect me to be able to kill... be **able** to kill Dumbledore? This task is more than impossible. As I think about it more anger and frustration bubble and stew inside my stomach and I feel as though I may vomit. Its not fair. **Not fair**! This assignment is unfair, entirely impossible, and if I fail _he_ will murder my family. **My family**, who have been nothing but loyal to _him_. I could feel the resentment trying to breakthrough.

I stopped my train of thought immediately, Bellatrix may have been tutoring me in Occlumency, but I could never be sure that _he _wasn't listening to my thoughts chipping away at the wall that I had placed there, waiting for me to fail, wanting me to fail. There was no way anyone could expect me to accomplish this. Why? I looked at my arm where the sleeve was rolled up and stared at the dark mark. I scowled at the thing, I was forced to get, at the thing I was forced to become. This is nothing like what I was lead to believe it was.

I was too busy miring around in self-loathing to notice anything but this abomination on my forearm, I stared at it willing it away, wishing that I could go back to being the small child I felt like at the moment. That's when it happened I felt something on my shoulder. Total and under dread filled my body as I looked to my right and saw one of the four people at this school that I would rather die before I let them see me like this.

Willow Madison Lupin stood with her hand on my shoulder, a small sympathetic smile on her face. My eyes widened in disbelief, then almost instantaneously narrowed into a glare, "Get out of here Lupin!" The venom in my voice sounded forced even to my ears.

"Are you okay?" Her hand was now rubbing small soothing circles on my shoulder in an attempt to... comfort me? "What's wrong Malfoy?"

It was obvious she could tell my eyes were red and swollen with tears. I tried giving her the most disgusted look I could muster. "Why so you can run back to Potter, Weasley, and Granger and tell them? Bugger off Lupin. This doesn't concern you." My words didn't faze her. They never did. "Stop touching me you filthy mongrel."

Willow just rolled her eyes at me and moved even closer. "Really Malfoy?" She placed her other hand on top of my own. "But you actually seem human right now." She moved my hand from the sink. " I can't just leave you here. Like this. Alone." I wanted to push her away, I wanted to pull out my wand and hex the life out of this filthy mixed species creature. I couldn't, I didn't have the energy. She removed her hand from my shoulder and pulled me away from the sink.

"What are you doing?" I questioned glaring at her as best I could. Lupin just shook her head at me in a knowing way and used her free hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. For lack of a better word I was shocked. We hate each other. **Hate** each other. Why was she doing this?

"Its okay to cry. Its just not fair that you have to do it all alone." She grabbed my left arm and I swear her expression changed to bewildered, if only for a moment, when she saw the tattoo. She let go of my right hand and began stroking the mark absentmindedly. "Its not like you thought it would be is it?" Her deep blue eyes looked into my grey ones and I could physically feel the sorrow in them. "What does Voldemort want you to do?"

Cringing at his name I snapped. "That is none of your business." I tried pulling away but she kept her grip firm. Defeated I let out a sigh. "You wouldn't understand. No one does." My eyes began welling up with tears once more. I tried holding them back but the anger and frustration wouldn't allow it. I broke down for a second time and without thinking wrapped my arms around her. I sobbed into her shoulder as she embraced me as well.

"There, there, everything will be okay." There was conviction in her voice. I didn't understand how she could be so sure about something she knew nothing about. We fell to the floor and she rocked me back and forth as if I were a small child all the while whispering softly in my ear. Everything I knew told me this was wrong my body rejected it, but I needed this. I'm not sure how long we sat there it could have been seconds or hours. My eyes burned they were so dry. I had no more tears to cry. I moved my head from her shoulders and looked her in the eyes once more. I didn't understand the look she was giving me. It wasn't pity, it wasn't hatred, the closest I could come to describing it would be understanding. My breath seemed to be caught in my throat and my heart began beating out of control. I closed my eyes and inched my lips closer to hers.

"Let's not do something you'll regret later Malfoy." She said placing her fingers on my lips. I pulled away and shook my head. What was I doing? What was I thinking? I was mad she rejected me and angrier at myself for wanting to... Ugh I don't even want to think of it. I released my grip on Lupin and backed away. Taking a deep breath I got to my feet and dusted off my robes. I cleared my throat and held out a hand to help her up. "Thanks." She dusted herself off as well.

"If you ever breath a word-"

"Why would I tell anybody? I'm not like that... besides." She reached out and ruffled my hair. "Who would believe me?" She let out a small airy laugh and began walking away. "And by the way Malfoy... don't think Voldemort won't dispose of you when your usefulness runs out... so you better make sure you keep yourself useful..." She opened the door and walked out.

I stayed in the second floor girls lavatory for a few minutes longer contemplating what just happened and taking a few very deep breaths to compose myself. I run my hand through my hair and narrow my eyes at the door. "Filthy Mixed-blood mongrel..." I sneered out loud. "Filthy..."


	2. Incident One:  the bathroom Conundrum V2

**Isolated Incidents **

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. That right belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Incident one: The bathroom conundrum 2.0

Sixth year- Moaning Myrtle's bathroom- Willow's P.O.V

"I'll see you guys in a while." I said getting up from my seat at our usual library table. My words were met with grunts and nods. Hermione wasn't talking to Ron, Ron wasn't aloud to talk to Hermione. Harry and I were stuck in the middle it was all very... melodramatic to say the least. Lavender had her little 'Won-Won' on a short leash. I could feel her eyeing me as I exited the library. _'Awkward...'_ I thought making my way down the corridor. This year was turning into a full on drama fueled snog fest and I did not want to be involved.

I started humming a song as I walked, maybe I would go see what Neville or Luna were up to since everyone was too preoccupied with their raging hormones to think about Death eaters or Voldemort... you know the unimportant stuff. I pushed a few strands of my long black hair behind my ear. As I walked I found myself near moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was odd, I hadn't planned on coming this way but my feet kept going. As I got closer to the door I could hear movement coming from inside.

A feeling of foreboding washed over me as I reached out to touch the door handle and I wasn't sure if I should keep going. _'What's wrong with me?'_ I laughed to myself, _'Cowering at a door like some child... goodness what's come over me?"_ I shook my head and turned the knob it still felt as if I were trespassing on a very private moment. The curiosity was taking over now I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted too. I held my breath as I opened the door and quietly slipped in to the lavatory. I closed the door behind me as soundlessly as I could muster.

Whoever was in here didn't notice my presence. I looked over to the sink and saw someone hunched over it. I couldn't tell who it was but from seeing the broader shoulders I assumed the figure to be male. I walked up behind him slowly not allowing my footsteps make any noise. As I grew closer I could see silvery blonde hair and a smile crept on my face. That was Draco Malfoy hunched over the basin, I walked closer getting ready to confront him. He let out a heavy sigh and sniffed.

_'Is he crying?'_ I thought and every trace of malice in my thoughts disappeared. I stood behind him and outstretched my hand and placed it on his shoulder. His body stiffened as I touched him. Slowly his head moved up and his grey eyes met my blue ones. His face was etched with horror when he realized who I was. Horror turned to disbelief which instantly turned into a glare.

"Get out of here Lupin!" I could tell he was trying to be his usual hate filled self, but it was forced, there was no real 'UMPH' behind it. The small smile stayed firmly on my lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I began rubbing small circles onto his back. Whenever I was upset and crying as a child this was how my uncle would try and comfort me, Maybe it would work for Malfoy. "what's wrong Malfoy?" His eyes were so red and swollen I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

He tried giving me his most disgusted 'don't touch me filthy mudblood' sneers. "Why so you can run back to Potter, Weasley and Granger and tell them? Bugger off Lupin. This doesn't concern you." I rolled my eyes at him and just let his words roll off my back. When would he learn the old saying 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.' "Stop touching me you filthy mongrel." There he went again the silly git.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes once more as I moved even closer to him. "Really Malfoy?" I placed my hand on top of his. "But you actually seem human right now." I moved his hand from the sink. "I can't just leave you here. Like this. Alone." I could tell he was resisting it was only natural if I were him I would react the same way. He quickly gave in though and let me pull him away from the sink all together.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy tried glaring at me once more but I just shook my head and placed my free hand on his cheek to wipe the tears from his eyes. His body grew rigid with shock. I could get used to seeing him like this. If he could stop being such a git and get over his mightier than thou attitude maybe he could actually be a good person.

"Its okay to cry. Its just not fair that you have to do it all alone." I grabbed his left arm and was noticeably caught off guard by what I saw. The dark mark covered his forearm. I let go of his other hand and started tracing the lines with my fingers. "Its not like you thought it would be is it?" As we looked each other in the eyes I felt a wave of understanding and sorrow wash over me. "What does Voldemort want you to do?"

He cringed as the name slipped through my lips and he snapped, "That is none of your business." He tried pulling away but I wouldn't let him go. He let out a defeated sigh, "You wouldn't understand. No one does." His eyes began shining as new tears threatened to fall, he fought them as best he could but they won as tears rapidly started to descend down his face. His arms engulfed me as he broke down. He sobbed into my shoulder as I returned the embrace.

"There, there, everything will be okay." I reassured him my tone unwavering. His legs seemed to give out and we slowly fell to the floor. I rocked him back and forth all the while whispering softly in his ear. I don't know what was coming over me. Six years we've known each other and not once have we had a civil conversation. But in this moment I felt as though we connected but I knew it wouldn't leave this room and I had no desire for that. I don't know how long we sat there with his head nestled into my shoulder but we stayed there until he stopped crying. After a few more minutes of sitting in silence he lifted his head and looked into my eyes once again. He studied my expression and looked as if he were deep in thought for a few seconds. I could visibly see his breath stop as he closed his eyes. Slowly he began inching closer to my lips.

I could feel his breath on my face and actually debated whether I would let him do it or not. I was intrigued... but the after effect of what could happen wasn't worth it. I placed my finger tips over his lips and reluctantly said. "Let's not do something you'll regret later Malfoy."

He pulled away shaking his head. I think it dawned on him what he just tried to do. He looked angry but I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or himself. He let go of me and backed away so fast you would of though I had the plague. He took a deep breath before standing up and dusting himself off. He cleared his throat and to my surprise actually held out his hand to help me up. "Thanks." I dusted myself off.

"If you ever breath a word-"

"Why would I tell anybody? I'm not like that... besides." I reached out and ruffled his hair playfully to see what I could still get away with. "Who would believe me?" I let out a small whimsical laugh before I started walking away. "And by the way Malfoy... don't think Voldemort won't dispose of you when your usefulness runs out... so you better make sure you keep yourself useful..." I reached the door opened it and walked out.

As I walked out of the lavatory I kept a straight face taking in everything that just happened and storing it away pretending that it never happened. I walked up the stairs and made my way up to the Gryffindor common room. I got to the picture of the fat lady, said the password and entered my home away from home.

"Where've you been?" Harry's voice greeted as I entered the common room.

"Snuck into the kitchens for a snack." I shrugged. "Why what's going on did you guys need me for something?"

"No just curious." He scratched the back of his head. "Ron and Hermione have been driving me crazy since you left the library and I swear if I hear Lavender call him 'Won-Won' one more time I might have to jinx her." He sounded exasperated but there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I second that mate. She's driving me bonkers." I let out a small yawn and stretched. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." He called after me as i made my way up to the girls dormitory.

"Night." I yelled back.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Those keep me going and make me want to write more. Also I'm thinking of putting up a bit of a back story for Willow so you can have a more fleshed out idea of the character. Also for the first few chapters I will be writing each chapter in both of their perspectives. Let me know what you think in reviews. **


End file.
